Bad Girl
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Faye Chamberlain deals with Melissa Glaser dumping her after treating her badly and her commitment issues since Faye's never really liked dating. She realizes what she's lost and tries to win her back. Fayelissa. One shot. Faye/Melissa


A/N: I found some inspiration while listening to Madonna's "Bad Girl" it reminded me of Faye and how she'd deal with being rejected.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye was at party. She usually didn't care for them seeing as she'd rather be out doing magic with the circle or hanging with her girlfriend Melissa. Actually make that ex-girlfriend. Melissa had dumped her the other day and Faye was still dealing with it. She never thought Melissa would just dump her.

After all, she'd been her loyal sidekick way before they got involved. Faye takes another drink of the beer in her hand. She already had about 3 before and was well on her way to finishing her fourth drink. It was her way of making her thoughts go away. A guy with short dark hair walked over to her with a huge smile on his face.

"You want to dance?"

Faye snickered. "Not interested."

The guy's smile faded and he walked away. Faye took another sip of her drink finishing off the beer. She started feeling more tipsy but slowly walked over to get another bottle. As she was about to grab one out of a cooler, someone else grabbed the same one.

"Hey, that's mine." She says. She looks up and meets the blue eyes of a guy with blond messy hair.

"Oops, sorry. Take it. I'll get another." He lets go of the beer and searches for another. "Well, actually I guess not. I think that was the last one."

Faye smiles at him as she opens the new bottle. "We can share?"

Next thing you know, they're making out inside of the house of whoever was throwing the party. Faye didn't even know the guy's name but she didn't care. This would only be a one night stand. He pushes her against a wall and starts kissing her neck. Faye groaned. She didn't like this one bit. She didn't like being dominated. Well, only when Melissa did it.

She pushes him off her.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"This is all wrong. I shouldn't even be here. You're not her."

She walks away leaving him behind not caring that he kept calling her to come back.

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Faye had called Diana to pick her up. She was in no condition to drive and she certainly wasn't going to walk home at this hour.

"You really should learn how to lay off the booze, Faye."

Faye rolled her eyes. "And you really should learn to mind your own business."

"It's my business when you call me at three in the morning for a ride which you haven't even thanked me for."

Faye smirks. "Sorry. And thanks, Diana"

Diana kept her focus on the road. "So how are you? How have you been with the whole…"

"Break up?"

"Yeah."

Faye closed her eyes remembering how it happened.

*flashback*

"I'm getting really tired of the way you treat me, Faye" Melissa says.

"What are you talking about? I treat you just fine."

"Right, going off to hang with Lee leaving me behind waiting for you to call?"

"I never asked you to wait up on me."

"That's not the point. I don't think you're ready for a relationship. Not with how you've been acting."

Faye rolled her eyes and tried not to smirk. "If I wasn't ready, I wouldn't have said yes to you when you asked me out."

Melissa sighs. "You don't get it, do you? It's not supposed to be this way. I shouldn't have to call you to find out when you're coming over and leaving his house. I shouldn't have to worry that my girlfriend is off hanging out with a guy that obviously wants to bang you."

"Please, even if I was single he wouldn't get the chance to."

"Why don't you listen to me? Why can't you just tell me how you feel about things?"

"Because feelings are overrated. Why can't we just enjoy what we have, Melissa?"

"You see what I'm talking about? "_Feelings are overrated_." I don't think you're ready to let someone in or to give yourself over. And I'm sorry, Faye but I don't think I can do this anymore. It's too much."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. This is too much. I'm the only one trying here No, I've been the only one putting in any effort, Faye. And I'm tired of it."

_Something's missing and I don't know why  
I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you  
Is it me or you that I'm afraid of  
I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of  
Can't bring myself to let you go_

*end of flashback*

"Faye?" Diana asks.

"What?"

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Oh, right. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Should I be? I mean look at you. You've been out every night showing up to school late. You weren't doing that when you were with Melissa."

"Well, people change."

Diana finally looks over at her. Faye doesn't dare make eye contact with her. She pretends to be interested with her phone. "Drop me off here instead."

"Where? Here? This isn't your house, Faye."

"Yeah but it's Melissa's."

"Faye…"

"What?" She looked over at the brunette knowing what she was going to say.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Lighten up. I just want to see her."

"Fine but don't blame me if she tells you to leave. Do you want me to wait for you here?"

Faye gets out of the car.

"No, you can go home. I'll be fine. My house is down the street"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go on. Leave, Meade. Hey that rhymed."

Diana ignored the obviously still tipsy Faye.

"Good night, Faye."

Diana drives off. Faye turns around and faces Melissa's house. She walks over to the side of the house and stands below the window of Melissa's room. She grabs a few pebbles from the ground and throws them at the window. A few seconds later, a light turned on inside and Melissa appeared. She opens the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk."

"It's nearly four in the morning, Faye. Go home."

"Just come down. It's important. I won't take long."

"Fine."

Melissa closes the window and heads back into her room. Faye goes back to the front of the house and meets her there. Melissa was wearing a tank top and her hello kitty pajama bottoms. Faye smiled at how adorable she looked. Melissa on the other hand looked annoyed to have been woken up. "Well, Faye? What could be so important at this hour?"

"I miss you, Melissa."

"Faye…I really don't want to this right now. I just want to go back to bed."

Faye leans in and kisses her. Melissa places her hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her back.

"What are you doing? And why do you taste like beer and cigarettes?"

"Melissa, I need you back."

"Well, it's a little for that. You should've tried harder when you had me."

"But I still want you."

"And I wanted you. I love you, Faye but you just never showed it."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't. Unless you call eye fucking any girl with bigger boobs than me love."

"What are you talking about? I never did that."

"I saw you do it a few times when we first started dating! You stopped but then Lee came along and you started hanging out with him. You preferred hanging out with that creep instead of your girlfriend. He took up most of your free time. What kind of love is that, Faye?"

Melissa started crying and Faye felt her heart sink. She hated seeing Melissa cry especially because of her. It made her feel like shit.

"I'm sorry, Melissa." She tries to reach for her hand but Melissa pulls it back. Faye wanted to comfort her. She felt horrible for making her cry. She grabs her and holds her. _"_I'm so sorry, Mel. Baby, I'm sorry."

Melissa pushes her off her. "No, just leave! Just leave, Faye."

Faye stares at her in shock. She thought Melissa would've forgiven her already and taken her back but that wasn't happening. She turns around and leaves.

_Something's happened and I can't go back  
I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me  
What happens now, I know I don't deserve you  
I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you  
Can't bring myself to let you go._  
_I'm not happy this way_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Faye found her way back home but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was how much she'd hurt Melissa. She goes sit by the open window and lights a cigarette. She coughs at the unfamiliarity of the cigarette. These weren't even hers. She'd taken them from Lee.

"Lee. This is all his fault."

Faye knew that wasn't true. This was her fault. She was the one that chose to hang out with him when she could've been with Melissa. She was too interested in getting solo power instead of spending time with her girlfriend.

"How am I supposed to fix this?"

_Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy_

The next morning Faye woke up hung over and late for school. She'd hurried over before her mom would notice. Gladly, it was lunch so Faye wouldn't have to use her aching head with classwork when all she wanted to do was get rid of this headache. She'd only gotten a few hours asleep after spending the night thinking about things.

Melissa deserved better. That Faye knew but she loved her. She just had a hard time showing it. Faye was never the type of girl that would be all cute and sweet spoiling her significant other and always so affectionate. She was the opposite and Melissa was right about one thing, Faye hadn't been ready for a relationship. She wasn't used to needing someone but she needed Melissa.

She realized what a big mistake she'd made in neglecting her. All she could do was try to show Melissa that she did care and hope for the best. She spots her walking down the hall. Faye runs to her.

"Hey, can we talk? I'm sorry about last night. Well, earlier."

"I don't want to talk, Faye."

"Just give me a chance to tell you a few things and then I'll leave you alone."

" Fine. What is it?"

" I know I was a shitty girlfriend but I do care about you. I took you for granted and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see how great of a thing I had going. I was distracted with things that didn't even matter. I should've paid attention to you."

"You should have."

"I know so I want you to know that I'm willing to change if you take me back. I promise you that I will be a better girlfriend. You don't have to decide right now but I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry for not being there for you. I will wait for you Melissa, as long as it takes even if I'm miserable."

Faye walks away leaving Melissa to think about that.

_I don't want to cause you any pain  
But I love you just the same  
And you'll always be my baby  
In my heart I know we've come apart  
And I don't know where to start  
What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue_

__

Faye was in her room looking through a magazine when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm busy mom." She assumed her mom was here to give her a lecture about her tardiness today.

"It's me."

Faye sat straight up when she heard Melissa's voice.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Melissa. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of it. Faye felt nervousness wash over her.

"So I thought about what you said."

"And?"

Melissa walked over and sat right next to Faye on the bed.

"I'll give us another chance."

Faye wasn't sure if she heard right. "What? We're back together?"

"Yes. As long as you keep your promise."

"I will. I don't want to lose you again."

Faye couldn't help but hug Melissa. She missed the smell of her hair. The warmth of her embrace. She missed everything about her. "I love you."

Melissa smiles before leaning in and kissing her. "I love you too, Faye."


End file.
